Nothing is ever as it seems
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin brother who had also survied Voldimort's attack? What if his twin was sent to live with Sirus and his daughter? What if Harry had a strange arm since birth and the Druslys abonded him becouse of it? Well, read and see.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from "The Tangled Web We Weave" by Nykil-chan. Mostly the same story at certain points but with a few twists and some new charaters that belong to me, this fic takes place in the 5th year of the Harry Potter series. Warning: Some spoilers for the later chapters of -man...gotta love the internet. And I don't care what it says in the manga I'm making Tyki and Rhode good guys.

Sirius Black sighed as he sadly gazed at the framed photo in his hands. The picture showed him, his daughter; Rose, Remus, James, Lily and their twin sons; Harry and Alexander or Alex for short at Rose's first birthday party. Wormtail had been there too but he had long since been torn out of the picture and the image burned. Rose, Alex, Remus, and himself were the only ones left in the picture that were still alive.

He chuckled as Harry waved his miss-matched arms around in the photo. For some reason Harry had been born with a red and creepy-looking left arm. But despite his strange arm he was still well loved. Sirius's wife, Yume(Yes she was Japanese), had died a few months after Rose had been born so Remus had helped take care of her. On the twins' and Rose's first Holloween Lily and James had been killed by Voldimort. He tried to kill Alex and Harry but both boys survied with just a single scar a piece. Both scars were shapped like a bolt of lighting. Alex's was on his right cheek under his eye while Harry's was on his forehead around the middle. The two had been sperated by Dumbldor's orders. Alex went to live with Sirius, Rose and Remus, while Harry was sent to live with Lily's muggle sister; Petunia. But when Rose and Alex were five Sirius had gone to check up on his younger godson to find that Petunia and her husband; Vernon, had dumped the poor child in the middle of nowhere the very year that he had been put into their care...around Christmas no less. He had given up hope of ever seeing the boy again.

Unbeknowst to Sirius and the rest of the wizarding world, Harry Potter was alive and well, although few would reconise him. He was now known as Allen Walker, an Exorcist. His foster father; Mana Walker had taught the boy how to hide his lighting bolt scar using makeup. But he didn't hide his other scar since Mana had been the one to give it to him. But more on him later.

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy," whispered one Rose Togi(Her mom picked her middle name which means thorn in japanese) Black as she waited for something to bite her line at the local pond.

Her deep, dark brown, almost oynx eyes narrowed as her bobber moved with the ripples in the water. Unforcently the dark haired girl probibly wouldn't catch much because of two boys who were splashing the other side of the water. One had messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes as well as a scar shaped like a bolt of lighting under his right eye. The other had platinum blond hair and slivery-gray eyes. Alex Potter and Draco (Formly Malfoy) Black, were having the time of their lives. Draco had been disowned by his birth parents during his second year at Hogwarts after he had willingly told Alex, Rose and their friend Ron Weasley about an enchanted dairy that had belonged to the dark lord that his father had sliped to Ron's younger sister; Ginny, when he thought that it had finally gone to far. Sirius took the poor child in and it turned out that Draco had very abusive parents. After a long leagal battle, with some help from another friend of theirs; Hermione Granger, Darco offically became a Black and had taken all his personal money and posessions back from his father who had tried to hoard them for himself.

Rose blinked when she felt a tug on her line. She reeled in her catch...a pair of blue swim trunks?

"Hehehehe! Hey Dra-kun(Her nickname for him)! I think you lost something!" she called waving the trunks over her head.

Needless to say the trio were rather wet when they got home which amused Sirius and Remus because Rose said she wasn't in the mood to go swiming that day.

The boy know as Allen Walker sighed as he finished putting make up over his lighting blot shaped scar. He didn't bother hiding his pentical scar, after all, everyone at the Black Order had seen it and Mana had been the one to give it to him. Now he had to do the part of his morning rutine he disliked the most, instering his colored contacts. So when looked up in the mirror he saw a teenager with slightly long wihte hair with a scar, grey eyes and a creepy shadow thing behind him instead of a teenager with white hair, _two_ scars, _emerald green _eyes and a creepy shadow thing behind him.

There was a knock at the door and the voice of Lenalee Lee, one of his friends said, "Allen, brother wants to see us right away!"

"Okay!" called Allen as he glanced in the mirror one last time before heading out the door and following the female exorcist to her elder brother's office.

Inside were Arystar Krowly III, Miranda Lotto, Lavi, Yu Kanda, Komui and the two newest and most likely strangest additions to the Black Order...Tyki Miki and Rhode Kamalot. Not too long ago, The two Noah's had come to the Black Order seeking retrobution. At first they were't trusted but after a while they became a part of the team. Tyki's reason for betraying the Earl was that the Earl had his human friends killed right before his eyes, at that moment Tyki realized that what the Earl was doing was wrong. As for Rhode...she didn't want to talk about it. There was also the most precurelar looking old man in the room. His hair and beard were both long and white. His eyes were blue and twilking behind half moon glasses. His nose was long and crooked. But strangest of all were the bright purple robes and pointed hat he wore.

"Everyone," said Kumoi, "This si professor Dumbledor he is the Headmaster at school of magic that we would like you to go undercover as students at."

"Ok, one, magic isn't real and two, some of us don't excatily look like school kids," said Kanda.

"Acctully, Yu-chan," said Lavi, earning a warning growl that was ignored, "Magic is quite real."

"And it is magic that will solve the whole age problem," said Dumbledor before tapping Tyki, Arystar, and Miranda on the head with his wand.

Then after a flash of light instead of three adults standing there, there were instead three teens trying not to lose their clothes.

"Huh? My Time Record is still here?" said Miranda in a slightly higher voice.

"My fangs are still present as well," said Arystar as he gave his friends a vampric looking grin.

"Of course, the spell only changes your outward apperance and your voice," said Dumbledore.

"That's great and all, but what about our clothes?" asked Tyki who was trying to hold up his now too large pants.

"That's easy to fix," said the elderly wizard waving his wand.

Instanlly the clothes were the correct size once more.

"Please collect your things, we leave in an hour. I will resize your clothes before we leave, Mr. Miki, Mr. Krowly and Ms. Lotto," said Dumbledor.

"Yes sir!" said the six exorcists and two noah before running off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Why Professor Dumbledor asked us to show these guys around is beyond me," said Ron while sitting in the summer sunlight in Daigon Alley.

With him were his sister Ginny, and best friends Hermione Granger, Rose and Draco Black and Alex Potter. Rose; who today had her short hair in a most unusual style, a small braid on the left side of her face with the rest unbound, tried to say something but forgot that she was enjoying an ice cream cone from Florean Fortescue's ice cream pallor and sounded rather funny.

Alex chuckled at his God-sister's antics which earned him a bop on the head.

"Rose, I suggest talking with your tongue in your mouth," said Hermione who was having sundae from the same shop.

"What I said was, I guess that it's because he trusts us more then anyone else in the student body," Rose responded before taking a big bite of ice cream, "ACK! BRAIN FREEZE!"

The poor girl massaged her forehead as Draco and Alex sighed. They both loved and cared for Rose very much but sometimes she was so weird.

"Look! Here comes the Professor!" said Ginny pointing ahead.

"Blimey, how did those guys get their hair those colors?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione.

By this time the new arrivals were within hearing distance.

"Who do you think he was talking about?" Arystar asked Lavi.

"Beats me," replied the redhead.

"Ah, now that we are all together it is time for some introductions," said Dumbledor as he turned to his students, "These people are members of the Black Order so remember to treat them with respect."

Rose smirked as she pushed her God-brother up.

"Uh...," he said, glaring at Rose for a moment, "My name's Alexander Potter, call me Alex."

"I'm Rose Togi Black, nice to meet you."

"Draco Black...Rose's adopted brother."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"I'm Ron's little sister; Ginny."

"The name's Tyki Miki."

"Rhode Kamolot."

"Lenali Lee."

"I'm Miranda Lotto, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I am Arystar Krowly III."

"Lavi."

"Don't you have a last name?" asked Ginny.

"No."

"Che...Kanda Yu," said Kanda.

"Huh? What kinda first name is Kanda?" asked Ron.

"That's his family name, Ron, he's Japanese," said Rose, "How many times do I have to tell you Japanese people usually say their family name first then their given name."

"Allen Walker," said the white haired boy, his eyes locking with Alex's.

Both boys felt something in that moment, something that said that they had meet before. Allen felt something similar with Rose and vice verse but not as strong.

"Hey, what up with you guys?" asked Draco waving his hand infront of his sister's face.

"Sorry!" all three said at the same time.

"We should get started on getting their supplies. So what's first?" asked Hermione.

"Not books. We need a leash before we take the baka usagi into a book store," said Kanda.

"Hey!" protested Lavi, "I'm not that bad."

"He has a point Lavi, you are a bookman," said Allen.

"Rose, what is a baka usagi?" Ginny said turning to the half Japanese witch.

"Stupid Rabbit, is what he said," replied Rose.

The first stop was Olivander's. Kanda's wand was made of Japanese maple with the scales of a Kappa, Lavi's was olive and unicorn hair, Arystar had oddly enough a yew wand with the fang of a very powerful vampire, this caused Allen and Lavi to schooch away from him, memories of when they had been bitten by the elder still fresh in their minds. Miranda worked best with a weeping willow wand containg a feather and hair of a flying horse, although she had panicked when she broke the window with a different wand. Tyki's was cherry with a dragon heart-string, Rhode got one that was made of apple wood and the feather of an Avery. But Allen took the longest.

"Interesting... very interesting. Mr. Walker did you know that it is very rare for any two wand to hold cores from the same magical creature," said Olivander as he reached for another wand.

"No sir," replied the white haired boy.

"Then I guess you didn't know that it has never before been recorded of _three_ wands sharing cores from the same magical creature...Until now. Holly and Phoenix Feather, many have tried it but none fit, perhaps you will," said the older man.

Allen took the wand and waved it, black, gold, sliver and scarlet sparks flew out of the tip.

"Very interesting, Mr Potter, Mr Walker, do you realize that you two have brother wands, in other words wand that share cores?" said Olivander.

"Huh? But I thought that my wand only shared a core with Voldimort's?" said Alex looking applogetic as Ron and Ginny flinched.

Rose had never been afraid of his name while Draco and Hermione had long since conquered that fear, Ron and his little sister were still working on it.

"Yes, but a few years ago I received another feather from that Phoenix to make into a wand. This is something that has never happened before and may never happen again."

After paying for the wands, they left, each in their own thoughts, weither it was about romance, hoping not to drop their wand, about the strange sensation they felt when they met, and where their dad went.

"Oi! Rosy! Dra! Al! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" called a certain dog animagus waving at the group.

"Poppa!" cheered Rose and Draco as Alex, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said, "Sirius!"

As Allen stared at the black haired man he once again felt the spark of familiarity, about as strong as it was with Rose.

"I got everyones book, even those for Dumbledor's guests," said the elder Black also feeling the spark.

"Oh too bad, I wanted to see the Bunny on a leash," said Tyki in a rather seductive voice.

Lavi, knowing that the Noah ment him, hid behind Arystar who blinked at the sudden disappearance of his comrade. The wizards and witches seemed amused by the look on the vampric exorcist's face as he looked for Lavi.

TBC


End file.
